Burn Baby, Burn
by LadyoftheMasquerades
Summary: Let's just say ... your not the only one with a eco overdose problem." "What do you mean by that?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow. Takes place during Jak 3, M to be safe. slight Jak/Oc


* * *

My first Jak and Daxter story so please be nice. I don't own any of the J&D characters, but I do own Vivian.

* * *

A hooded figure runs through the darkening Haven Forest. The figure stops and ducks into some bushes as some Metalhead walk tensely by. They stop right in front of the bush the figure is hiding and sniff the air. The figure growls lowly as lips are pulled back to show inhuman canines. The metal-heads don't take any notice as thunder starts rumbling and rain begins to pour down. They look around then keep going, now only interested in finding shelter. The figure crawls out of the bushes and keeps running. A sudden gust of wind causes the figures hood to fall off her head. Long black hair falls over a very feminine human face as she quickly pulls her hood back over head. The girls' eyes, shining an eerie red, quickly scan the darkness as she starts running again.

'_The sewers, I have to get back into the sewers.'_

Lighting suddenly lights up the sky as the girl makes it to a cliff face. She feels around for a moment before finally finding a secret latch hidden among the rocks. A slab of rock shifts to revel an opening, allowing the girl to slip into the cave. She glances over her shoulder one last time as her red eyes fade to a sharp hazel, before the entrance disappears again and she is swallowed up by the darkness.

'_I know you're out there, come to me.'_

* * *

'_Come to me …'_

"What?" Blue eyes blinked confused as the voice echoed through Jaks' head. He looked behind him suspiciously, ignoring the orange fuzz-ball on his shoulder, who was currently trying to lecture him on paying attention. Seeing his best friends' attention drawn elsewhere, Daxter turned and looked behind them as well.

"Um … Jak? What are we looking and failing to see here?" The ottsel asked clearly confused, he suddenly shrieked as a Metalhead charged towards them. Jak turned and shot the creature down before it could come any closer.

"It's nothing, just thought I heard something." Jak cleared up as he started moving forward again.

"Riiight." Daxter said, clearly unbelieving, but he dropped it. He did, however, cling a little tighter to his current mode of transportation as they walked onwards through the sewers.

The figure from the forest gracefully, and carefully, crept through old and forgotten tunnels in the sewers. _'At least this place hasn't changed much.' _She thought dryly as she stepped over another chunk of the ceiling that had fallen. She had seen what had happened to Haven. War had struck had and fast, leaving most of it in ruins. Not that she minded. Haven had it coming, and fighting was more her style than peace. Her ears perked suddenly as the sound of a gun shot bounced off the damp walls. She quickly moved forward and peered over the edge of a high-placed ledge. Her keen eyes easily picked out the moving figure in the dimness, she smirked. _'Well, well, well, look who's finally decided to come home.' _

* * *

Jak had the eerie feeling he was being watched. He quickly scanned the darkness but couldn't see anything. He carefully let some of his dark senses leak out and scanned the room again. He sensed movement up on a ledge above him and tensed while focusing in on it. Daxter, who had sensed something was up, had fallen silent but was tense as well. It was definitely something living, it seemed like another elf, but what would anyone in their right minds be doing down here. He let more of the dark eco leak out and put his gun away. His fangs had pushed through with the thought of a threat. With a mighty, animal-like leap, he was crouched on the ledge. However, there wasn't anyone there, only a small piece of paper pinned to the wall by a small throwing knife. Jak let the dark eco fade as he moved towards it. Daxter hoped off his shoulder as Jak pulled the knife out of the wall and let the paper flutter down to Daxters' level. Daxter read the note as Jak examined the knife.

"Dax, what's it say?" He asked without looking down.

"Erm …" Was the only response he got. Jak looked down this time. "Dax?" The ottsel in question just crawled back up to his favourite perch and handed the note to Jak. The dark eco holders' eyes widened slightly as he finished reading and looked around sharply, nervously. The paper was clutched tightly in one hand.

**Close Darky, but not close enough. No worries, we'll meet soon.**

**Best of luck, luv.**

* * *

R&R please! And, again, please be nice. No flames unless you are nice about them, don't just drop f-bombs as you see fit. I want at least 5 reviews before I'll continue.

* * *


End file.
